Chaos
by Chaos2489
Summary: The space pirates have come up with a plan to stop the Hunter and to create the most deadliest creature. What happens when the Hunter arrives at their facility? You'll just have to find out. Please R&R! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Deadly Discoveries

"Captain we've found it," a space pirate said holding up a chunk of black armor covered in phazon.

"Good now we can leave Aether," the captain stated walking into a ship. "Now we need to know how the other team ," the captain shouted into a receiver. "We have it"

"Good," the commander's voice statically said. "We just finished on Tallon IV. The Chief wants us to return immediately."

"Roger...over and out"

"What does the commander want with these things?" a space pirate asked.

"I do not know but I think he's planning something with _the hunter_," the captain said as he started the ships automatic piloting system. "We'll see what's going to happen soon enough."

The commander and captain arrived at the Space Pirate base on planet Trillak. Both of them walked into the Main Operating Centre.

"Finally," the chief said impatiently. "Show them to me."

The two pirates pulled out two objects from their bag.

"We found this in the deepest area in the Impact Crater," the commander stated giving him a jar of oozing goo."...And this just outside the Crater," handing him a metal claw.

The captain stepped forth. "We found this on Brinstar," presenting the chief with sharp tooth. "..And this from the Dark World of Aether," he stated placing the black armor in the chief's hand.

"This is perfect. We now have all the pieces of the puzzle."

"Sir what are you planning?" the commander slowly asked.

"You'll see once I've finished. You may now leave."

"Yes Sir," they both said simultaneously. The commander and captain both left the room via an elevator.

The chief placed the objects on an alter. "A claw form Ridley, a tooth from Kraid, Prime's inner fluids, and a piece of Dark Samus."

The chief walked up to a monitor and activated it. "Halok."

"Yes Sir," the pirate's voice sprang up from the speaker.

"Send _the hunter_ a distress signal immediately."

"Yes Sir," the pirate said shutting down the broadcast.

"Now we'll see just how good _the hunter_ really is," the chief whispered to himself.

Chapter 2 coming soon. Please R&R.


	2. DNA Extraction

"Searching for location...BEEP...BEEP..."

"Signal found on a distant planet near the Omega Region called..."

"TRILLAK"

Samus Aran grinned. It had been a long time since she had engaged in any action. She put her helmet on and locked it into place. She set a course for Trillak. Samus wasn't one who liked to go unprepared so she decided to do some research on Trillak. When she opened up her computer's database she was surprised to see thousands of pages on Trillak. But one word caught her attention "space pirate". Samus quickly opened the file and read. She realized Trillak had one of the biggest Space Pirate facilities in the Galaxy. Samus had read almost all of the pages on Trillak when she had reached the planet. Samus activated the ship's air pressure system for a more smooth landing.

The ship had just entered Trillak's atmosphere. Samus had to hold onto her chair because the ship was rattling like there was no tomorrow. When the ship stopped rattling it deactivated it's air pressure system and made a landing. When the ship hit the ground it caused it to shake. Dust all around the ship rose into the air. The ground around the ship was so fragile that it started to crack like a sheet of ice. Plants all around where ripped right out of the ground, roots and all. The top hatch opened and Samus stepped out. She jumped off her ship and landed on a piece of risen land. Samus looked around the area.

Samus couldn't believe the place was home for Space Pirates. It was beautiful. Everything, plants and animals, all looked like they were dancing with the wind. There were waterfalls all around the area, which gave off a cool and surprisingly calm feeling. Samus changed her visor to its scanning mode. Samus looked around to see if she saw any technology belonging to the space pirates. Samus saw a flashing red dot hidden behind a wall of vines. Samus pulled at the vines. She could hear them ripping out from the fresh soil. She tore whatever she could and walked in. She pressed her finger on the red light making it more brighter. The dirt wall beside her started to crumble into little pieces. She could hear something mechanical behind it. The wall completely crumbled revealing an elevator. She stepped onto it and activated the elevator by scanning it's activation code.

It's gears started to turn and screech with rust. The elevator slowly started to rise. Samus noticed that one of the gears were jammed with vines. Samus shot the vines and was forced to the ground. The elevator was rising so fast the gravity had pulled Samus down. Then the elevator came to an abrupt stop making her collide with the wall behind her. She got up slowly and felt a sharp pain in her right hand. She had trouble moving it. She forced her elbow to bend causing her whole arm to crack with pain.

'AHHHHHHHH," she screamed out in pain. She had broken her right arm. She couldn't believe that she had just broken her shooting arm. Not very far from the elevator was a door. She stepped into it and entered a large room. There wasn't much in it besides a couple more doors. She walked into the centre of the room cautiously. When she reached the centre she heard something behind her. She turned around and fired a shot of her power beam at a space pirate. The pirate was hit with full force but the beam didn't harm it. This had never happened before. Samus went to fire another round but her cannon was causing her arm to cripple with pain. Samus was to preoccupied with the pain in her arm and didn't notice that two more pirates entered the room. The pirates jumped her and pinned her to the ground. The pirates were gripping onto her legs and arms so tight that they stared to crack the Varia Suit. Two of the pirates ripped off pieces of the suit. They pulled out plats off her arms and legs. One pirate crushed her helmet causing her visor to shatter. They ripped off her arm cannon. Another pirate entered the room and activated the rooms power. The floor beneath Samus opened up revealing a metal table. Wires from the table wrapped around her arms and legs. The table rose up and turned around so that she was standing straight up. The pirates went behind the table and pulled out four needles and inserted them into her arms and legs. She creamed out in pain as blood drizzled down her limbs.

"The chief wants every single drop of Chozo DNA you can find," the pirate across the room said. The pirate walked up to a machine and spoke into it. "Halok start the extraction."

The needles attached to Samus started sucking out blood causing her excruciating pain. Samus tried to hold back her pain. A pirate ripped off her helmet and her blonde hair fell to her shoulders. She had a look of pain and exhaustion and her face was spotted with blood and sweat. The pirate whispered in her ear "I want to see your face when you scream out in pain."

The needles applied more pressure causing her an amount of unbelievable pain. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She let out a terrifying and painful scream. She tried to break free but the wires holding her down were just getting tighter. When the extraction had stopped the wires holding her down were drawn back into the table causing the hunter to fall to the ground. She was completely covered in her blood. Suddenly a voice echoed through the room. "The chief said to get rid of her, we don't need her anymore"

The pirates gave her an evil smirk. They had longed for this moment. They walked up to the hunter and pointed their guns at her. What they didn't know was that someone had been watching them. This same person took something out of its pocket and threw it at the pirates. The pirates heard a loud click and saw a tiny object roll under them. The device exploded sending them crashing into the walls around them causing their blood to be whipped everywhere. They were covered in blood. Some of them had been ripped into pieces while others had their bones crushed. The watcher ran up to Samus and picked her up and ran to the nearby door.

A signal was sent to the Main Operating Room. "Chief someone has taken the hunter, should I activate the defensive system?" Halok asked.

"There's no need, we don't need her anymore just send me her blood."

"Yes, sir."

The chief walked up to the four recently discovered objects. The chief opened a nearby capsule. As it opened all the air in it was released making the room fog up. The chief placed the objects into the centre and walked up to a computer. He activated the extraction sequence. Four needles had entered the capsule and entered the four objects. The needles started to suck up any blood and DNA it could and was sent across the room. The chief had pressed another button sending Samus' blood in the same direction. The chief watched as all the DNA spilled into a puddle of high toxic phazon. The DNA started to combine with each other and the with the phazon. The mixture started bubbling and changing into some kind of creature.

"Perfect," the chief said. "Perfect, MUHAHAHAHAHA."


End file.
